Alisabeth Catt
Alisabeth "Alisa" Catt is a human in the Human RP. Personality Alisa is a shy loner who always kept to herself and was constantly doing something in her journal. She doesn't socialize until she is forced to, and even then is a bit awkward while being very kind and acting quite mature. On the other hand, once someone got to know her they would see that she is like an overgrown child. She was always random and loved to pull little tricks on her closest friends. Her imagination and mind is all over the place, but she is loyal and always willing to lend an ear to somehow who needs it. She is emotional, but tries to hide any pain she feels behind smiles. She can also seem to sense what others are feeling, which tends to affect her own mood as well. History Alisabeth was born to James and Alexandra Catt, quickly taking a liking to the nickname Alisa. She was quite the little bossy child at first. She wasn't scared of doing what she wanted and crying for it, like a typical toddler temper-tantrum. As she grew older, she became for independent and kept to herself. No one really knew her since she kept all of her feelings and thoughts a secret. Out of her two parents, Alisa was the closest to her mother. Despite feeling stresses of trying to work during the day as a bookkeeper for multiple customers, Alexandra always found the time to bond with Alisa for mother-daughter time. They would go do their nails just to be girly and go watch a movie afterwards. They would go to the mall to shop or just browse. Alexandra never hid any secrets from Alisa, at least not until she was old enough to understand it. Her father on the other hand, was a mystery to Alisa. She didn't know a lot about him since he always worked the graveyard shift from two in the afternoon till past midnight. He would always be asleep for most of the day. The only interactions she truly had with James was when they watched the television together or they played football on the PlayStation. He seemed so normal and boring that Alisa didn't think to much about what else was to him. She got her first journal when she was seven. This journal wasn't like a school journal or anything, but an actual journal for her to write down her ideas and thoughts. Alisa immediately fell in love with it. She took it everywhere she went. She didn't care if no other kids wanted to bother her cause she was the weird, quiet kid who was always writing something in that journal when she wasn't reading a book. A couple of months after she got her journal, her baby brother was born. Alisa didn't know what to think when her mother and father came home with the baby. They told her that his name was Elijah. When they allowed her to hold him for a short while, Alisa took that time to just look and examine the little bundle in her arms. When she lightly brushed her finger against his hand and he gripped onto it with surprising baby strength, Alisa felt a little bond between the two of them. She would always be there for her brother. With her mom and dad working days and nights, Alisa practically raised Elijah. She taught him wrong from right and helped him with schoolwork. She learned how to cook a few simple meals to feed them both until bedtime. Despite being seven years apart, the two of them had a strong bond as they both grew older. When Alisa was thirteen, Elijah being six, she finally found out the truth behind the man her father was. She would stay up late to hear her parents arguing. There was one night when James nearly broke Alexandra's arm after hurting her and roughly pushing her into the hard wooden dresser. Alisa found out that her father was addicted to alcohol and... adult videos. No matter what Alexandra did, he never tried to get rid of the addictions or work to be a father who was trying to be there for the kids. He cheated on Alexandra. One night, Alisa was woken by her mother who told her to grab Elijah and take him to the car. It must of been a bad night since the next thing she knew, they were spending the night at her cousin's. Her parents got divorced. Then, Alexandra met a trucker named Travis. She was reluctant to let another man in her life after living with James, and frankly Alisa was reluctant to try and see Travis as a possible father figure. It turned out it was all too much for Alisa. She was starting to feel pressured about schoolwork. She started believing that she wasn't good enough for her family cause she was a constant screw-up that will always let her mother down. She just wasn't good enough. Just like her father. She didn't want to be like him. She didn't want to hurt her mother because of her failures. She didn't want her brother to look up to a walking disaster. Her life had been flipped upside down in less than a year, her eyes opened to something that her childish mind needed to grow up to accept. She didn't want that. She loved being the inner child she was. What she did next would be one of her biggest regrets in life. She didn't want to leave Elijah. She wanted to be with him, to stay beside him during these times of change since he was only seven now and wouldn't understand. But in an act of selfishness, she ran away. She walked miles, managing to get to the next county's border before her aunt had found her and took her home. Her mother was scared and pissed. She made her change to a school that was closer to home. It was the last half of the school year, and Alisa had to face the awkwardness of being the new kid at school. She wanted to die. Throughout the next couple of months, Elijah and Alisa were given the chance to stay with their father for a weekend. Hating him for changing her life, but at the same time defeated, Alisa agreed to stay with him during the weekend with Elijah, mostly to make sure that James didn't harm her brother in any way. The two siblings may have their sibling disputes, but Alisa would still make sure that her brother was safe. When the school year ended and she turned fifteen, Alexandra and her new step-father, Travis, decided that they were going to move to where Travis was currently working. Alisa wasn't enthusiastic about the move, not wanting to face being the new kid not only in a school now, but also in a community. She didn't feel right about leaving behind the one place she had called her home, but if they didn't move, then her mother wouldn't be able to let them keep the house and they would've been homeless. Elijah was made to stay with James until the three of them got their new house settled in. Elijah didn't want to stay with James and Alisa had to watched with a pained heart and crying eyes as he cried to go with them. A month at their new house, and Elijah finally joined them. It was a long month. Alisa spent every day wishing that that day would be the day that her brother would be back here with her. When she saw her mom and step-dad pulling in, she quickly stood by the door. When she saw the little form standing there on the porch, she drew Elijah in for a hug. She nearly cried as she felt him hug back. Her heart turned cold when he told her how he and James had gotten into a car accident. Her father didn't say anything about that, so he was keeping it a secret from them. They would've never known if Elijah hadn't said anything. Another month went by and it was Alisa's first year of high school in their new community. She didn't know any kids, having stayed at home all summer watching television and writing in her journals. She went through the whole day like a little shadow, but then she met them. Rylie and Adam were friendly when they met. Alisa didn't open up a lot when they got talking, but she found them to be good acquaintances. It was during the month of December, on the 12th, when a rather nasty snowstorm hit town. Alexandra, Alisa, and Elijah were all in driving on the highway from town to get home, which was fifteen minutes away from the town. Elijah had taken a liking to the sport of hockey. In fact, they were returning home after one of his hockey games where he shot the winning score. Alisa didn't know how it happened, but the next thing she knew was that she was in the hospital on a bed. All she knew was that there was an accident and that her and her mother came out with minor injuries, but her brother... Alisa will never get over Elijah's death. She failed him as a sister. She was to protect him, but she failed. Now, he was gone. She hid her pain from Rylie and Adam. She hid it from her mother and Travis. No one knew that a part of her was dead. The only one that knew was her journal. It didn't help that James never payed the Child Support that was due, and the police are currently searching for him to arrest him. Alexandra and Travis both got new jobs that required them to leave the house for a long time, leaving Alisa to care for herself. With Rylie and Adam to be with outside of her home, she felt alone when she was at home by herself. So, she went to get two cats. She came back with four cats and four chihuahuas. The extra money that her parents leave for her so she can take care of herself is more than enough to buy groceries and to buy things for each animal. She is also working on multiple story ideas cause her dream job is to become a writer. When Adam wanted to take both Rylie and Alisa to a hockey game, he asked if Alisa had anything to wear for it. She told him cheerfully that she would find something. So, she went into the closest where all of Elijah's belongings were. She looked at the items, tears in her eyes as memories of her dear brother flashed through her mind. She would've broken down in hysteric crying if Adam hadn't arrived to pick her up. Wiping her tears away and pasting on her fake smile that kept them from knowing her pain, she took some of her brother's hockey clothing and left with Adam. Owner Alisabeth is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song Here's To Never Growing Up - Avril Lavigne Don't Forget Where You Belong - One Direction Quotes "I don't know. It just doesn't seem like my thing." - Alisa to Adam and Rylie about going to University. "Forget top boxes, if you're rich you can buy me a lot of kittens!" - Alisa to Adam after he talks about his hockey stuff. "Cupcakes! Why am I always the late one?" - Alisa to herself after being woken up by a text message from Adam. "Hey, you can't rush sexy. And that is exactly what I am." - Alisa to Rylie and Adam after finally getting ready to go hang-out. "That one chicken sandwich. The one this big, without the yucky tomatoes." - Alisa being her usual self at dinner. "Because scars give off the vibe that you would protect them! Like a cute romance novel where the man protects his woman..." - Alisa giving her input on why girls like scars on men. "Well, if they stop looking down on woman throughout the course of history, we wouldn't feel the need to use them a lot. History 101." - Alisa on the subject of girls using boys. "I'm a mother!" - Alisa randomly shouting during dinner about adopting her new pets. "You asked for it. Attack of the slobber monster!" - Alisa to Adam as she playfully licked him. "Shiloh, stop bothering Cody. Tiger, Cream, toilet paper isn't a toy. Zack, some help please? Right... Shiketa, down girl! Spots, don't you think about it. Yoda, that's just nasty. We need a serious family meeting..." - Alisa addressing all of her pets. "I scared off all the babysitters with all my pets, especially with my three new chihuahuas." - Alisa to Adam when he went to take her to a hockey game. "Ah, no, no. My children are angels. Anyway, don't we have a game to go to?" - Alisa hiding the fact that she had been crying from going through Elijah's things when Adam asked her if she was alright. "Thanks! It's... very special." - Alisa to Adam when he compliments her hockey clothes, which originally belonged to Elijah. "Chuck a puck? Does that mean I can throw a puck at someone's head?" - Alisa acting like her usual self to take her mind off of Elijah. "But I have to place some boundaries on where the licking takes place." - Alisa teasing Adam about their last licking fight. Trivia Alisa and her past is based on actual events in Dreamer's own personal life. Everything is accurate except Elijah's death, befriending Rylie and Adam, having eight pets at once, and her mother's and step-father's new jobs. All names are not the actual names of these people. Category:Humans